1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a patch panel and mating patch panel connector.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a graphic and memory controller hub (GMCH) is mounted on a motherboard to connect to a peripheral component interconnect express X16 (PCI-E X16) slot for supporting a PCI-E graphic card or to connect to a high definition multimedia interface (HDMI) for supporting a monitor. The GMCH is controlled by a special chipset to selectively connect to the PCI-E X16 slot and the HDMI. However, when the GMCH is connected to the HDMI via the chipset, users cannot use another expansion card such as a PCI-E X1 card mounted in the PCI-E X16 slot because the chipset can not recognize the PCI-E X1 card at this time.
What is needed is a patch panel which can be mounted on the motherboard via a patch panel connecter to support the HDMI and the PCI-E X1 expansion card concurrently.